


Naked

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Community: whr_drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuma doesn't like being naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

Karasuma doesn't like being naked. She is not, she knows, an unattractive woman, but--

There is a scar on Karasuma's right shoulder: long, ragged, a memento left by a dying telekinetic. The skin over her left knee is discoloured, so faintly as to be barely noticeable, but the mark over her hip stands out in sharp relief.

Karasuma, at twenty, is a scarred soldier. She knows her war wounds are a badge of honour, and yet--

When Karasuma looks at her scars, she does not remember her victories. She remembers the terror and rage of men and women fighting for their freedom, their lives--and losing.


End file.
